Black and White don't mix
by xxxRiN
Summary: //HitsuKarin/// when karin starts bunking school and not eating anymore, things start to get fishy..and its not Isshin's sly pop-out-of-nowhere kicks..Ichigo team are searching for someone who has stolen ichigo's shinigami certificate, what will happen !
1. Takoyaki and Miso Soup

**Um..it's my first fanfic..dont bite my head off! Yes its a HitsuKarin Fic Hope you like it ! **

**Disclaimer** : i dont own Bleach TTTT

* * *

"Yuzu, enough. My feet are starting to ache. Haven't you found the right ingredients yet?!" Karin moaned and whined the whole time Yuzu and her were in the supermarket. "Karin-chan just a little longer. To make the best takoyaki and miso soup you need the get the best ingredients. It's like an art!"

_**Art, my ass**! It's just an excuse to do more shopping! Yuzu jumps at the chance to go shopping! It's like a drug addiction!_

Karin wasn't normally like this. It was just that a certain _**someone**_ kept popping off and back without telling his _ONLY_ sisters where he was going!

"Ichi-nii...where did you go...?" Karin mumbled "Karin-chan, did you say something?" "Oh..urh...nothing"

_I said that your stupid-ass brother is off again.Sometimes I surprise my self with my back-up lies! And quick at that! Wait a minute, why the hell am I praising my self in my mind? Heh at least I don't make people think I talk to imaginary people like Ichi-nii..why isn't he more discreet?! Jeez one of these days, I'm gon--..._

"Karin-chan! WATCH...out..too late..' she sighed ' are you okay?" "ye..yeah thanks though" _Dammit, I knew this stupid habit of talking in my head would for sure get me into trouble..THATS IT I CANT STAND IT I am gonna shut up –_

'Kora!! What do you think you are doing?! Watch your step baa-'

'EXCUSE ME, but don't you think you should watch wher...t-toushiro? The super midget Toushiro?'

'm-midget? Who the hell would dare to call me Tou-…KUROSAKI!! What the hell, I knew a girl wasn't brave enough to start back chatting me! Hmph'

'What the hell?' I _**AM**_ a girl, I don't know what you're talking 'bout. '

'I mean that you, Kurosaki Karin, are _**NOT**_ a girl..you are more like a Soul going into Hollow-ification! By that I mean that you are so fierce you could make a fuku-taicho scared..'

'Ahahah Thank you, first time you've complimented me! Going soft, eh Toushiro? hmm? '

'It's not meant to be a compliment! ...Damn women..'

* * *

**So how was it? Arigatou for reading and please tell me, no flaming though! Tune in for the next..DRAGONA BALL Z - EEEE ..ahaha XD**


	2. Freezing Hot

**Meh I am bored so I am updating.. gotta go school soon so be prepared to wait...:D  
**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Bleach or its characters..**

* * *

'How dare you call a Taicho of the Gotei 13 a midget?! '

'How dare **YOU **call me, Kurosaki Karin, an idiot with the brain size of a speck??'

'How dare you NOT WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING AND BUMP INTO ME, THE 10TH DIVISION'S CAPTAIN??'

'….w-well I'm sorry…..sorry THAT YOU ARE SO **TINY** AND **PEA-SIZED** THAT I HAD **NO CHOICE BUT TO BUMP INTO YOU AS NO ONE CAN EVEN SEE YOU!!**'

'That's it! Both of you stop making a ruckus or I will personally call security and have you thrown out of here. Got it?!'

The assistant then walked off leaving everyone staring at the two arguing children (and a puzzled Yuzu ) 't-this is all YOUR fault, you do know that?' Karin made sure to whisper. There was no way she could shake off the embarrassment of being thrown out of a supermarket! Though she knew Toushiro wasn't capable of hurting her, her being a girl and all, she knew that a _certain icy shrimp_ would be fuming….,_no, more like __**freezing**_, if she had him thrown out too.

'Karin-chan…ano…can we go home now, everyone will be hungry. Besides didn't you say you wanted to go home already?'

'Y-yeah..Just a minute Yuzu.'

'Toushiro why are you in the Living World? I mean, its just that..'

_Dammit Karin think, Karin THINK! What happened to all that praise you were giving yourself in your mind about back-up lies?_

_Leave me alone! I know I need to think, and this isn't a lie! Why would I be lying? Then there's no point in asking the question, idiot!_

_Hehe…then why did you say you needed to think? Don't you already know the question you were going to ask? Hmm?_

_S-Shut up! Who are you anyways?_

_H-How rude, I'm your conscience of course. _

_Whatever._

..its just that there's no reason for _a Captain_ to be here, _riiiight? _

'Course there is. But I'm not telling you…..after all _**you are**_ a filthy, low, pathetic _**human**__, riiiiight? _

'…T-TOUSHIRO! I swear the-'

'KARIN-CHAN! Lets go! Noooow!'

'..the next time we meet, be prepared to have your face dislocated! **Got it?!**

'…..like you can land a scr-'

Karin had already vanished while Toushiro was just standing there eyes closed, insulting her and her 'skills'.

'Taicho, I thought you didn't bother with humans?'

'…Be quiet…'

* * *

**Meh did you like it? it was pretty short..i don't really like doing long chapters so theres probably gonna more chapters than normal..ahahaha ()**


	3. Nighttime Walks and Beer Bottles

**Hello again i'm back and i took a long time, i know, gomen nasai TTwTT. I _AM_ trying to make my chapters longer, slowly _BUT_ surely, and thank you for all the reviews and advise, especially xichirukix and XxXJTDXxX, BUT i do know everyone else who faved it or review it! thanks so much, and as a amature writer ( urhh...is that right?) i am so happy :D bows**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**

* * *

'Urgh

'Urgh…'

'Hmm…'

'argh…'

'……'

'….Dammit!!'

Karin had tossed and turned so many times that night, the springs in the bed must've been crying in pain.

'_**Why is it**_ one minute you're sleepy and about to drop down dead, then the next thing you know, when you're in bed, you can't even stay still?!'

The cold, icy chilly air hit Karin's body like knives. Sure it was summer, and it was HOT but come night, and its _jump-the-quickest-you-can-to-grab-the-electric-futon._

* * *

_Oh crap._

_What time was it?_!

She knew that there were sleez-bags in here neighbour hood, but not in daytime, however, it wasn't day time at the moment.

_**Oh crap**_.

_Oh no!_

Karin could just make out slurred cries from a few meters away. She skilfully spun around and began walking, _no_, more like speed walking, _almost running_, from an unknown enemy even though she knew the source.

Too late.

3 men, around mid 30's and very …_**painful**_ to look at, she would describe them, appeared in front of her. 1 man had already trapped her from behind, eliminating the chance to turn back again, and run for it. All 4 of them were drunk as the **horrible, disgusting **stench seeped its way into Karin's nose. 2 of them had weapons, well, she says weapons when in fact they were actually baseball bats and beer bottles.

How could a 12 year old defend against that many people?! One or two people, no problem, Karin could take 'em out easy! Heck maybe even at the same time! But 4 was too many and plus two of them had 2 weapons each. She could only attack two at a time although the other two would get her.

_M-maybe they just were in her way and that they don't want anything to do with her, right?_

_R-riiiiight?_

_RIGHT?!_

Wrong.

' Hey, lil missy, wan come play wiv daaaaddy? We can play all sorts likemaahjongand…pokerandallsorts…likemaahjongand…pokeandallsorts..like…..

maahjong…and p-poker…and …all…sorts…'

Before she could even comprehend what had happened, the scum who was inviting her to 'play games' was knocked out cold on the floor.

'Huh…?'

Karin just stood there frozen from the lack of comprehension.

The other 3 men started panicking, and saying all sorts of things, for example the most thing Karin could make out was ' It's a ghost! Or a spirit! Run for it! Its taken revenge!' 

_What revenge? Meh probably from one of the girls they frightened and invited to play games at home. _

One by one, like dominoes falling, they were all knocked down to the floor. Something was strange. Karin could see ghosts and spirits, but then why couldn't she see anything?!

_Something was telling her that.._

'Jeez, don't you know any better than to go off in the middle of the night, huh?!'

_Yup, she was right…_

' Seriously, humans are so carefree these days!'

_It of course was none other than……_

'Come on. I'll walk you home….jeez why…do I have…to ..be..'

…_Toushiro…_

* * *

**So, how was it? please tell me if you think it was bad or good, and i will take critisismn (how do you spell that?)._ BUT_ no flaming, if you don't like it, don't say _IT WAS RUBBISH MAN, WHAT THE HELL?!_**

**_AND_ if you dont like the pair, well then you shouldn't have read this then. **


End file.
